


scaPEGoat

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Might be OOC, kenny-centric, mccormick siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: A monster attacks the town and it's up to Mysterion to save the day. It's not going to be easy though and Kenny could die again tonight, like always. What's the difference?





	scaPEGoat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, uh... well, I'm new and by new I mean super duper new to the fandom and this is my first fic for SP so this might not be good and tbey might be out of character. Lower your expectations, please and maybe this'd feel average at least. I don't know what I'm doing... I have this idea but I don't know how to execute it well.
> 
> Anyways, I like Kenny's character. He has the background of many of the characters I like in anime and games so I made this. So, yeah... please enjoy?

He could die tonight.

He’s always died though so it wasn’t really a big deal anymore. He just prayed that it would be fast and painless as he doesn’t wanna deal with that. He swore he could still feel the pain of the worst of his deaths even in nightmares… if they were nightmares. It’s hard to distinguish when they end up the same way - him opening his eyes to see the familiar dirty ceiling with the wood nearly breaking and him lying on his back on his not-really-that-soft bed in his mess of a room in a crappy house.

He’s surprised he’s still sane after all of it. Whether or not he wants to get into dangerous shit, he would find himself getting the worst of the consequences anyways even if he hadn’t done anything at all and is a bystander. Being a bystander was rare though as he has friends like Cartman who would drag them to the most ridiculous of situations and would leave them in a heartbeat if things go bad but that makes it much more annoying knowing that whether or not he chose to participate, he’d end up hurt and/or dead anyways.

Right at this moment though, he knew he chose to be here. In front of him was a monster by all means - six stories tall, large black eyes that looks as if you’re staring into the abyss, dirty green-ish scaly skin, fangs, pointy tentacles that could pierce almost anything and of course, the large clawed hands gripping him at the moment.

He wasn’t scared though. This wasn’t the first and probably not the last time something weird and potentially dangerous would appear in South Park. I mean, it’s _South Park_ after all. Little could faze any of the locals here at this point although they’re still scared for their lives and have ran off earlier when the death and destruction had begun and everything the authorities have thrown at the thing failed.

The only ones left are the news crew filming all of the action (and didn’t look like they have the balls to help), his idiot friends who are determined to help out because of different reasons (and not all of them are benevolent) which would impress and scare anyone else as they are 12 years old and it’s not something kids their age would actually do and of course, he himself - Kenny McCormick in his full Mysterion regalia fighting fearlessly against the horrifying creature.

As luck would have it though, he was caught after having to save one of the residents from being taken instead.

Kenny tried to escape it’s grasp to no avail. His friends tried and failed to help him out using anyways possible: shooting at it using the weapons discarded by the military earlier, throwing bombs (which he had to yell at them for because they could die from that), and using chainsaws and power tools they got from god knows where. Anything thrown at it would just either be deflected or won’t do a thing at all as if the monster didn’t register the attack.

“What do we do now?” Kenny heard Kyle ask worryingly from down below.

“The fuck are you asking me for? Do I look like I know you shitty Jew?” Cartman yelled a reply which annoyed Kyle that they started an argument of all things much to his exasperation.

The monster seemed to have become annoyed itself as it started swishing it’s tentacles all over the place destroying all in it’s path in a futile attempt to kill the children below. Kenny would swear those idiots were lucky as they usually end up safe, just mildly scratched or not life-threateningly injured from these encounters… unlike him.

“Guys, just run and let me handle this myself!” Kenny yelled at them as he tried to pry himself off of the monster’s grasp.

“We can’t leave you by yourself!” Stan yelled back as he fired another shot from a rifle he picked up on the street “That thing could kill you, dude!”

“That’s why I’m telling you guys to run, dammit!”

“But Ke-uh, Mysterion!” Kyle tried to reason but as he spoke, the monster was blasted with powerful shots coming from behind them. The three boys turned to look and saw that reinforcements had arrived in tanks. Men in military outfits had ran to their side to tell them to quickly leave the area and when Kyle pointed out Mysterion, they told them they’d take care of it and was escorted farther away against their will.

At least now Kenny can feel a bit more at ease. They might be assholes, he’d admit, but his friends are important to him and he’d rather they didn’t die. After all, they don’t come back like he does.

With the monster preoccupied with the new arrivals, the thing continued to carry Kenny with an iron grip. It wasn’t looking good as the military guys have trouble trying to attack the monster while making sure Kenny didn’t get hit. The monster seemed to have caught on as it positioned Kenny closer in front of it as a hostage.

With the neither side knowing what to do yet, things seemed to be at a standstill. The reporters haven’t stopped their broadcast yet at the back and the tanks and the soldiers still have their weapons pointed at the monster.

Kenny stared at the abomination in front of him and could swear it was smiling.

He could hear the authorities questioning his friends below and could make out a few things. They were asked what had happened and why they were at the area and of course, what had been happening before the soldiers came.

“...then they fired guns and stuff but they didn’t work.” Kyle answered

“I think that thing’s got really strong skin or something.” Stan added

“Yeah! We tried hitting it too but nothing worked.” Cartman said

“It doesn’t even look scratched.” one of the adults commented “It’s like… what if, I mean what if it’s some kinda immortal, y’know?”

Kenny eyes widened.

“That would be terrible if it is.” another adult said “How do we get rid of it then?”

“Maybe we could--”

The rest of the conversation drowned out by his own thoughts. Kenny had been dying and getting reborn for as long as he could remember. It was scary, it was painful, and it happens so often bordering ridiculous. He doesn’t even know what’s worse: getting killed in a hundred of different ways or no one remembering a thing. Talking to anyone about it would make him look insane and no one else can help him or even comfort him. He’d endured it all alone. He knew that maybe deep, deep down beneath the alcohol-induced, drug-filled mind of his parents that they do love their kids but they’re very shitty at it so they could never be counted on at all.

And it was also because of them that he was cursed. They joined the Cult of Cthulu for the free alcohol and didn’t even know what the fuck they could get into (almost like the friends he picked, ironically) and couldn’t even give him a clue about what he should do about it.

Death itself isn’t scary but the process of dying is. Much worse if it’s one of those slow and painful ones and he had been able to experience more than a handful of those. He would go to hell afterwards or heaven depending on how he died but it won’t last long and he’d find himself alive again on his bed with no one the wiser. His friends could get him killed one day from their idiotic shit and the next time he comes back they act friendly and unrepentant about it as if it never happened because to them, it really didn’t. It’s like the universe itself is mocking him and rubbing salt on the wound. He would never get a proper apology for all the crap he had and would go through and it could happen again at the hands of the same people accidentally or on purpose and getting mad would be useless because they wouldn’t know why he’s acting like that.

Deep down, Kenny is tired of it. Anyone else would be and maybe they would’ve a lot earlier if they were in his position. The blonde child wanted the whole thing to be over long ago but couldn’t. Killing himself is pointless after all. After several, futile attempts at understanding his situation and even getting killed for it, he only found one solution to this curse of his.

_‘The only thing that can destroy an immortal is another immortal.’_

The words of the goth girl Henrietta’s words rang repeatedly in his mind. If the monster right here is indeed an immortal then…

Kenny looked back at the others below. He looked around at the ruined town. This isn’t the first and wouldn’t be the last time this would happen to this place. South Park might seem like your typical, snowy, quiet mountain town but it isn’t all it is. The place is like some sort of magnet for the weird and the crazy. Many life-threatening incidents have befallen his hometown and it had injured and killed many and destroyed property over and over but they all pass in one way or another and South park rises again and it’s residents go on as if it never happened.

That’s how it is and it’s how it would always be. His death right now, if it would be for good wouldn’t make much of a difference. Like that short period (well, not too short but it’s holds the record for the longest) in time where he had been ‘dead’ for a while and didn’t revive as quickly (although Cartman drinking his ashes might have contributed to that). Shit happened while he wasn’t there and everything still turned out as fine as they could with the town ready for the next deadly attack that would come it’s way.

Kenny loosened his grip on the monster’s claw and stared at it. If it could really kill him for real, then maybe his suffering would finally end. The town would still be okay sooner or later and he would be at peace in the afterlife. The boy took a deep breath, closed his eyes and said “Hey you fucking pussy! Why don’t you just do it, huh? Why don’t you try and ki--”

“Let him go!” a familiar voice screamed out “Guardian angel, fight back! You’ll win… I know you can!”

“Karen?!” Kenny turned as much as he can to look behind him to find his sister. The little girl is among the people slowly crowding below just behind the soldiers acting as barricade to stop them from getting closer to the conflict zone. Behind Karen is their older brother Kevin who seemed to be attempting to convince the child to just come back home with him. “What are you-- Karen, go home! It’s dangerous here!”

“You heard him Karen, let’s go!” Kevin said trying to carry his sister whose flailing is making it hard for him to drag her away forcefully.

“No!” Karen exclaimed “We saw it on TV… you’re fighting the monster--” she said as she finally got out of her brother’s hold and ran as far as she could towards where Kenny is “Don’t give up, guardian angel! I believe in you!”

“Karen…” was the only thing Kenny could say as he listened and stared at his younger sister who is obviously shaking in fear but is staring at him with as much determination as she could.

“Don’t give up, okay? Please don’t die… you promised you’ll always be there for me.” Karen pleaded with tears in her eyes before wiping them, bending down to pick something up from the ground and then staring at the monster holding the masked hero who she didn’t know is her brother “You monster! Hey, let him go! Meanie!” she then threw a rock as hard and as far as she could which didn’t go far enough to actually hit the enemy.

Kenny turned to look at the monster and to his horror, the reflection in it’s eyes show that it shifted it’s now staring directly at his little sister. “No! Don’t you dare--”

By then Kevin had already caught up to his sister and was able to carry her away. The monster though was following with it’s eyes. It seemed as if the others have noticed as they fired as much as they could at it as a distraction (below where they wouldn’t accidentally hit Kenny). They were successful at getting the monster’s attention but it made it angry and is back to attacking and destroying those around it. The bystanders and even the reporters ran to get to safety and among the screams of terror, Kenny recognized his _little sister’s_.

“Don’t you dare lay a finger on my siblings you bastard!” he screamed out. Without needing to look behind him due to the reflection on the monster’s eyes, Kenny yelled “Stan, throw me your fucking gun!”

“Huh?” the dark-haired boy muttered as he stared at Kenny then the rifle in his hands. He didn’t have time to think of what the blonde had planned and instead ran up to one of the tanks closest to the monster, climbed up as best he could and threw the weapon towards Kenny’s open hands which the blonde had successfully caught. Without another word, Kenny pointed and fired the gun straight at the monster’s eyes - one shot for each which made it flinch and drop Kenny who landed on one of the tanks with a _‘thud’_.

With his release, the soldiers were free to fire as much as they want but the pain on it’s eyes also meant it’s attacking everywhere blindly. Kenny threw the empty rifle away and looked around to see if there’s anything else he could do. Observing the attacks that didn’t even dent the creature and it’s eyes that is still hurt from earlier, the boy finally thought of something.

 _“Wait a minute… what if--?”_ Kenny ran over to his friends and told him of his plan. It’s crazy but it’s the usual for them anyways.

“That’s crazy, Mysterion!” Kyle exclaimed

“I know.” he replied

“Dude, you could get yourself killed!” Stan said, trying to reason with him.

“Well, yeah…” Kenny said, restraining himself from adding _“Happens all the time and I just come back but you guys don’t remember and don’t believe me anyways.”_

“It sounds kind of cliche.” Cartman commented “I saw those in a movie before. You gotta be a bit more original, Kenny.”

“It’s Mysterion!” Kenny reminded him before he sighed “And that’s not the point here, fatass. You guys gonna help or what?”

“Or what?” Cartman said sarcastically

“Cartman!” Kyle shouted “This is serious!”

“Guys stop it!” Stan got in between the two before the argument got worse “We don’t have time for this!” he then turned to look at Kenny and smiled “We’ll help but are you sure you wanna do this?”

Kenny smiled back and nodded.

The boys split up to gather the things Kenny asked for while the blonde himself ran around to observe the enemy not minding the cuts and bruises on his body that should give any normal person trouble moving. The tanks are still shooting at the damn thing but it seems to just get annoyed rather than get hurt and that made it more prone to attacking anything and everything around. As he watched, one of the shots finally hit it inside the mouth. Kenny watched wide-eyed as he anticipated what’s to happen next and as they feared, the wound that formed inside the right side of its cheek slowly closed and was healed a while later. The blonde looked around and due to the smoke, debris, and all the commotion plus the never-ending barrage of attacks from either side, no one else seemed to have noticed.

 _“It probably is an immortal, then…”_ the blonde hero thought _“It doesn’t seem to be as smart as I thought it was earlier considering it’s still attacking because it’s pissed off and not because of something strategic or some bullshit like that. But at least my hunch is correct - only the outside is impenetrable. It’s insides are weak.”_

Kenny ran towards one of the farther buildings where he sees some of his friends congregate on them are the items he was asking for with some having backpacks to hold them. “You guys got it all? And where’s Stan?”

“Here ya go!” Cartman took off his backpack filled with an assortment of fireworks.

Kyle eyed the contents with disbelief “Some of those are illegal! Where the fuck did you get these?”

“None of your business, Jewboy!” Cartman replied with a huff “Oh and here’s the lighter.”

Kenny took the small metallic item from the other boy's hand “Thanks.”

“And here, Kenny!” Kyle said before slapping his mouth with one hand and looking around “Sorry!”

“It’s okay. They’re too busy to hear it anyways.” Kenny assured him “And these are perfect, thanks! Now all we need is Stan…”

“I’m here-- ah!” Stan exclaimed as he dodged the debris falling around him nearly tripping him “Jesus Christ that was so fucking close I almost…”

“You okay, Stan?” Kyle asked worryingly at his best friend

“Yeah, just fine!” the raven-haired boy replied with a smile before turning to look at the blonde as he handed the equipment “Here it is! Sorry it took so long… they were kind of hard to find and all. I knew I had to hurry so I couldn’t look for the rest and all so I only got the ropes and harness. I did find some big hooks and huge nails…”

“This is fine, thank you, Stan.” Kenny replied as he examined the harness before quickly but carefully putting it on. Next, he put on the diving gear Kyle brought then carrying the rest of the ropes on his shoulder. “Alright… this should do it.”

Kenny took Cartman’s backpack as his friends watched him with Kyle and Stan obviously worried. “Be careful, Kenny.”

“I will… try.” he replied

“Come on, let’s just get this over with!” Cartman whined “I’m missing dinner!”

The other three ran off once again to tell as many of the soldiers the plan… or at least their part in it. Kenny waited in the sidelines until he saw Stan giving him the ‘ok’. He moved from where he stood, careful not to get any of the apparatus he has on damaged from all the crap flying and the random explosions from deflected shots. As he got closer to the tanks, he catches a glimpse of Kyle and Cartman in their respective places giving him the ‘ok’ as well. The soldiers and the tanks soon pointed their weapons towards the creatures many appendages. The monster stopped for a moment in confusion as to why the attacks have stopped. The humans soon refilled their weapons with more ammo before shooting at the arms, legs, and tentacles of the monster without warning.

With the creature preoccupied with the attacks and trying it’s best to deflect them, Kenny ran from the sides where he won’t get caught in the crossfire until he was able to reach the monster’s back which was free from any assault. The creature was huge and he knew his body isn’t in perfect shape at the moment to try and scale it on his own so using the climbing gear Stan had brought at his request, Kenny stabbed the back with hooks and climbed. He prayed internally that the creature wouldn’t notice the pain in it’s back due to the attacks it’s receiving from the front.

When he finally got to the top, Kenny put on the oxygen mask (the one he got from Kyle) as he rappelled down slightly, between the monster’s eyes which got the creatures attention and is now staring at him cross-eyed. It didn’t have time to respond as Kenny threw lighted fireworks into it’s mouth which caused it to scream and flail even more. The tanks and the people below moved back from the more vicious attack being given by the enemy both out of pain and boiling anger.

The pain in it’s mouth was apparent even as it slowly healed and the creature couldn’t close it due to the stinging wounds and burns. Kenny used the opportunity to jump inside the monster’s mouth and slide inside it’s throat. Outside, the other’s watched with Cartman visibly gagging at the thought of what Kenny would be seeing inside. At the very back, Karen gasped in horror as she watched her ‘Guardian Angel’ be eaten by the creature.

When he reached near where he assumed the creature’s heart would be, Kenny used another hook to stop himself from going down further. Using another, he stabs the flesh inside enough for his free hand to fit in. It has started bleeding as he put his hand inside. Kenny watched as the wound slowly closes around his hand.

_‘The only thing that can destroy an immortal is another immortal.’_

Kenny pulled out his hand, let go of the hook and grunted as he free fell until the rope holding him up stops. He quickly took both of his gloves off and discarded them, both falling further inside through it’s stomach. The blonde quickly grabbed onto the rope and climbed back up until he was close to the hook holding him up again. The wound from earlier had already healed by now but the monster seemed to have felt the stab as it seems to be moaning in pain. With that, he stabbed and opened a hole on the organ as he did earlier and dug his nails on the side of the wound and pulled, using all his strength to open it big enough for him to pass through.

Once he got to the other side, he quickly placed another hook somewhere securely and pulled out the one he did from the other side earlier. The wound started to close but couldn’t fully heal. There’s still a small gaping wound from where he ripped it earlier and the parts his nails gripped and tore into earlier didn’t heal at all and is still bleeding.

 _“So that really is the case, huh?”_ Kenny thought as he looked around in search of the heart _“The only thing that can destroy this is really just me… another ‘immortal’.”_

The blonde took a deep breath before reaching for another… actually, he doesn’t even know what these other organs are but all he knew is that it’s feels pretty sticky and slimy and he could slip if he wasn’t careful. Doing what he had done earlier, he climbed up as close as he could to the beating organ. Kenny then pulled out a small knife he’d been carrying and with a grunt, he stabbed the heart as strongly as he could and dragged the knife downward to create as big a wound as he could being soaked in tons of blood spurting out in the process.

He clung on something beneath the heart to avoid the wave of blood for a while then quickly took off the bag of fireworks from behind him hoping that they weren’t all damaged from being soaked earlier. Letting a rope carry him so he’s have both hands free, he rummaged through the bag and threw away the blood-soaked ones on top that he thinks won’t work anymore. When he got to the ones that are at least dry enough, he stuck the bag into one side, the opening facing him then pinning it to one side with the huge, rusting nails Stan found before lighting almost all the fireworks inside.

As the countdown began for the ‘explosives’ below, Kenny climbed up to the heart again and as he thought, the would is already starting to close. Pulling the wound open as much as he could, Kenny stuck half of him inside as he tried to destroy as much of it with his bare hands minding the ‘time limit’ he’s got. He pulled himself up further as he heard some of the fireworks go off. As he reached the top, he cut off the arteries connecting to the heart and then ripping the insides and the sides of the large veins with his hands to ensure that it couldn’t heal itself anymore.

The monster’s body rumbled showing that his attacks and the explosions are working. The bag below had now broken letting the rest of the fireworks fall down and make more damage before they die out. He observed the damages he made and the creature’s body is still trying to heal itself in vain. He knew what it’s doing is now pointless and it’d die out sooner or later but in any case, Kenny tore through as much as he could inside as he climbed his way back up in his escape from the creature’s inside. Light shone through inside the mouth (alongside the explosions from the relentless attack of those still outside) as he got close to his exit.

Then something suddenly appeared from the entrance but before he could recognize what it was, he suddenly felt pain on his abdomen as he was quickly pulled out from the inside, making him hit one of the monster’s strong teeth in the process grazing his back.

He was then thrown back pretty hard slamming his back on one of the tanks before falling onto the concrete. He could hear people around him ask if he was fine and some were yelling that a medic is needed. He felt wetness as he placed a hand on his stomach and upon lowering his head, he saw a gaping wound bleeding. He looked up to see the creature slowly getting weaker before it finally stopped moving. He then saw one of it’s tentacles with a bloody tip and realized it must’ve been what dragged him out earlier in the creature’s desperate attempt to get rid of him.

“Oh my god, dude! You’re hurt!” Stan exclaimed as he sat next to the blonde “Wh-what do we--?”

“Kenny… an ambulance is coming. Hang on, okay?” Kyle said in a hushed tone on his other side.

“It’s fine… I--”

“Mysterion!” a familiar voice yelled out among the crowd of both panic and cheers. Kenny looked around him before trying to get up with his friends helping him.

“What are you doing? You’re hurt!” Stan said worriedly

“Yeah dude, j-just wait here… someone would arrive. I’m sure that--” Kyle then stared at his friend’s bleeding wound before speaking, his voice obviously betraying the optimism his sentence was trying to be “You’d be okay. It’s gonna be okay.”

Stan clicked his tongue “Fuck!”

“It’s okay, guys… ugh!” Kenny said wincing in pain as he got himself off of his friends’ hold “I have to go… I c-can;t let Karen--” he breathed through his teeth, willing himself to not fall down and bear through the pain “I can’t let her see me like this. Please…”

As the trio heard Karen’s voice coming closer, the two reluctantly gave the blonde a nod as they let him walk away. “We’ll take care of her. Go!” Stan says as he ran in the opposite direction to meet the little girl.

“But go find a doctor, okay?!” Kyle exclaimed before running off to follow his best friend “Don’t die!”

Kenny didn’t reply as he walked away quickly, unable to run with his body in pain and blood loss affecting him. ‘Don’t die!’ Kyle’s words echo through his mind as he held on to his wounded stomach.

 _“Dying, huh?”_ he gave a small chuckle at the thought _“With this wound maybe--”_ Only an immortal could kill another immortal and with the wounds he received earlier. The thought made Kenny confused - if nothing is done, he’d be dead for real and forever. This is what he had wanted all this time - an out from all this shit being thrown at him. He won’t keep dying then living over and over again in a tiresome cycle. This could be the end of it all and he’d finally be at peace but…

“Where is he? Is he okay?” Karen asked Stan as she frantically searched around for Mysterion “He’s okay, right?”

Kenny watched his sister from afar as she was being convinced by Stan and Kyle to go back home. He soon saw an irritated Kevin catch up to them as he too tried to get her to go home. He then saw Cartman finally join in who probably said something stupid and offensive as Kyle started yelling at the fatass and an argument broke. The blonde laughed in pain as he watched the exchange.

He’d miss this once he dies.

Their stupid (mis)adventures, the boring stuff in class, the fights and troubles they get into… he’d miss them all. It’s strange to admit but he’d miss his friends and yes, even that asshole Cartman. They’re his friends after all. It’s making him feel like he wanted to stay but more importantly, there’s something he would never want to leave behind right now. Not yet. He mentally slapped himself for nearly giving up - he nearly forgot the most important thing.

Looking around, he picked up a discarded gun and checked inside to see one more bullet. Perfect. He then dragged himself towards a far alleyway where no one can see him. He slumped on the side of the wall and slowly slid down on the pavement. Cocking the gun, he smiled as he pointed the muzzle on his head before closing his eyes.

And then he pulled the trigger.

\--

“Kenny! Wake up!!”

Kenny slowly opened his eyes as he felt someone shaking him. Turing his head to the side, he was greeted with his sister’s cute face calling out to him. “’Morning, Karen…”

“Good morning!” she replies “It’s breakfast. We’re having frozen waffles.”

“Okay. You go ahead and I’ll catch up.”

The little girl nodded as she turned around and headed towards the door but before leaving, she turned back for a moment and said “Last night I saw Mysterion beat up a giant monster!”

“Y-you did?” Kenny asked curiously as he slowly sat up

“Yeah!” she happily replied “I saw it on TV and then went to where the fight was happening to cheer him on. Kevin kept telling me to come back home though.”

“Of course he would, it’s dangerous, you know!”

“I know but I got worried.” she replied before giving him an expression full of determination “But I’m not scared!”

“You should be… you could’ve gotten hurt.”

“Yeah but--” Karen paused as they heard their mother yelling for them in the kitchen “Come on, we gotta hurry! Wish you’d been there last night to see it… it was really cool!”

Kenny watched as his sister ran off leaving him exasperated. The little girl kind of, in a way reminded him of himself. Just a little but that’s enough to make him feel uneasy. He’d rather Karen be safe no matter what. After all, that;s why he decided to stay. He has to protect Karen no matter what, even at his expense. He promised and it’s an oath he doesn’t plan to break.

He got up and stretched - his ‘new’ body is unharmed and doesn’t have even a single scratch from what happened last night. He was though, mentally tired he’d admit but in a way he’s happy. If what Karen said earlier was true then he wasn’t just easily forgotten after his death last night although to what extent, he doesn’t know. He would probably ask the other guys about it later. Plus he was able to enjoy being in Heaven before being revived and that’s always a plus. He zipped up his parka, pulled his hood up and went on his way to the kitchen with his stomach grumbling.

He’d have his breakfast and go on living another day.

\--

His friends later told him that after the monster died, he got out of it’s mouth safely and ran off without saying a word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks but I thank you from the very bottom of my heart if you got this far. Thank you.
> 
> Oh and if you're confused about the title, it's the name of the song that sort of inspired this fic from being formed in my mind in the first place. It's the ending song for the anime 'Owari no Seraph' whose fandom I'm (still) in as of writing even though I'm switching between that and South Park.


End file.
